I receive powers from fictional works: Dxd version
by ignited golden freddy
Summary: Having reincarnated to Highschool Dxd is not fun as behind those ecchi stories is a scary world full of horrors but at least I have cheats that I have when being summoned to another world...Oh well, not my problem anymore but being reincarnated as a girl is weird. (warning massive Au and OOC characters ) (Self-insert story)
1. Chapter 1: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY KIDDING ME!

No one pov

In the country of Japan one of the most advanced countries to date is a small nation located in Asia and is popular to the weeaboos(is a mostly derogatory slang term for a Western person who is obsessed with Japanese culture, especially anime, often regarding it as superior to all other cultures)because of its creation which is fictional works such as Anime, manga,novels and etc.

Friend:Jerwin wake it's morning already were going to be late for school.

Jerwin*yawn*yeah yeah five more minutes.

Friend:Wake up were going to late

for school today you idiot it's 6:30am now

Jerwin:what! Are you sure about that shit well going to fast or the gate will close I don't want to happen it again.

My pov

I immediately get up from the bed and go to the bathroom and eat my breakfast and see my best friend Itsuki Sora in the table.

Me:hoy!sora why did you not set my alarm again you know that I can't cook our breakfast now what we going to eat now ha.

Sora:I made us bread hours ago and eat it, immediately we don't have much time I ate mine already.

Me:right and thank you for remembering my shares you air head for not waking me up.

Sora:yeah you monkey stop complaining, and Hurry time is not going to wait for you to finish your meal eat later.

I immediately grab my bread, and we start running to the school and you know living in Japan is the same as my old life in the Philippines. I was living here in four years since I moved here because I was taking my profession which is to be a programmer at first it was kinda hard for me because I was able to understand Japanese, but I got accustomed to it.

I met my frenemy here which is sora who is my living with me, and we both paid our living expenses by doing extra jobs, I was a cashier, and he is a waiter in a fast food chain we both met when one month I was living here and things don't go good, but it was embarrassing that we both not to tell it and now. This is just a common thing to us that we are almost barely make to the school gate.

Our school is a high school which is recently turned into co-od school formerly it was a female school so the female ratio is larger than boys which are 4:2 ratio and I was attending this school because it has the highest standards compare to others which I was lucky to get pass, and I was not perverting to the girls here(you should this reference right from a certain Ecchi anime).

Sora:huh.huh we make it, and we got five minutes left to spare that ah record for us.

Me:well let's go now so what our first subject again airhead.

Sora:I don't know you gorilla you should have known it we've been attending this school for two years now.

Me*grumble·so what you're going to do now we don't have launches and you know the cafeteria is always chaos So, you have to get my food their airhead.

Timeskip 3hrs later.

Sora pov

It's always been in chaos in the cafeteria and that chimpanzee is ordering me to get his bread but this would not happen if he woke up early I always wake him up and now he is complaining that the bread is not tasty AAHHH...that idiot sigh why he is always like that since we met, and he is my best friend, and I question myself why we are best friend again well now its time for our next class.

My pov

I sit at the corner to middle row of our classroom, and then I heard a scream and my mood go bad again because I looking at it is our class president Yuuto Haru the most handsome and smart student in the school he is always the top one in everything, and a perfect husband material for all the girls plus his unique look of ginger hair with brown tips and bangs, and metamorphic eyes his left is yellow like the sun and his right eye is white as the moon itself plus a perfect body and muscular but not to bulky and not skinny and his hairstyle is almost adding to his handsome face.

Well almost all the guys in the school consider him as an enemy because he attracts girls but I hate because I know his personality is kinda similar to kotohime kirei and kotohime Shirou from fate franchise why do I know about that is for another time.

While thinking about that I heard a strange voice but I cannot understand it was like a broken radio and I look around nothing strange then happen while I am busy I was not able to notice the commotion in the classroom and my friend grab me and told me.

Sora:dude! What is happening the floor is lightning up.

Then I snap what I was doing and scanning the floor it has some strange markings into it then I remember?

Me:are you shitting me this so cliche we are about to transported in another world my friend.

Sora:what I thought it was fiction dude so what we going to do now huh?

Me:well we just going to get out here but looks like its to late and prepare yourself what we going to see later .

Sora:stop that you idiot after all and so its late huh well lets just enjoy our last view of our world

Me/sora:3.2. 1

And our view is now white, and we both closed are eyes and prepared ourselves here.

As the light on the classroom is getting stronger I prepare myself what is going to happen next then I feel strange as if something is happening but I can't understand it, so I try to move my whole body, but it is hard to move as if something is holding me I try it again but to no avail here, so I open my eyes similar to my sensation moving something is holding it back, so I try harder and then it succeeds my vision is full of white in the surrounding just like back then in the classroom until I hear someone is talking some unknown language I don't understand but the voice is similar to an adult I try to speak but I only hear crying of a baby I continue to speak so then the crying then my body is being lifted by someone I see a giant silhouette I panic a little inside, but I prepare myself what's going to happen next unexpectedly nothing bad is happened to me, the silhouette now become much clearer I see a giant woman with a green hair that reaches her neck and brown eyes she is saying something to me but I can't understand it but I feel full of love the words she is saying to me but I suddenly feel drowsiness taking over me I try to open my eyes much longer, but the drowsiness win in the end the last thing I see is she is smiling sad.

Time skip

After a nice sleep I open my eyes but the surroundings is change right now I am looks like a crib and the room is full of plushiest and some christian things(of course I myself is a roman catholic religion thou I don't know much about some stuff) then I hear a door is open, and a person who looks the appearance of a woman in her late 20s or early 30s with blue eyes and her as a beauty who looked like she was from Northern Europe and had features that were standing out like an actress. The clothing she is wearing is a nun outfit that I only see in orphanage and church also I notice she wears a "Q" printed on the back of her hand I just barely see it when she came to my crib and carry me to her arms and bringing me outside of my supposed room.

We are now in the hallways of the church where many seats are place everywhere also in front of me is things that use for Baptism, so I will be baptism, but I Already had been in this when I was a baby then I remember one of the most common things that aren used on Isekai genre the protagonist is summoned to another world, Transmigrate into a body or reincarnated as a baby or similar to that matter ARE YOU KIDDING ME I Supposed TO BE IN ANOTHER WORLD NOT BECOME A BABY! I calm myself as this is surprising now that I did'nt expect from the beginning as the clues is in front of me this whole time while I was spacing out the sister baptism me and when I finish thinking that made me lose all of my sheet because of one word she gave my name Xenovia

**Author's note****Hello there readers I am yhe author who is a newbie to writing so expect this story to be not amazing but I hope you like it and gave me some advice to improve my writing also this universe is connected to one of my upcoming crossover story bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2: My life before hell comes pt1

Hello there guys its me again in here just to talk something about this story I am currently writing .this whole story will have some changes for example is that the God of the bible death is change so yeah lets get hop to the story enjoy...

Xenovia(Jerwin) pov

I am right now in my room this past few years is my most humiliating experience I have in my whole life when I was a baby I was doing nothing I was being taken cared of Sister Griselda who is not yet an angel serving the seraph Gabriel who is the most beautiful woman in heaven that is rivaling the maio leviathan Serafall true form beauty so she considers her as a rival even thou she is not seems aware of it also she is a naive personality so she is an airhead in a way I first see her when she came into my room when Sister Griselda is replacing my diaper that I will do until I am old enough to go to the bathroom she i come looking for her but Sister is gone to buy me diapers she is looking around the whole room until she notice my crib containing me she had the appearance of extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, and is truly deserve known as the most beautiful woman in heaven . Like other Seraphs, Gabriel has 12 wings growing from her back that must be hard to carry if you always show it well she is a seraph an angel who is the strongest angels can be like the Devil kings of the underworld.

She notice me in bring me to her arms observing me for a long time until Sister came and in surprise to see Gabriel so she call her out at once putting me down so they talk but I can't understand as I don't know what language there were talking I just only known sister griselda because of xenovia relation with her as issei describe her appearance of course she ois shown in the light novel but it was not color so her hair unknown but it was light blonde hair while there are talking I notice her looking at me with a weird gaze after they done talked she came to me and gave me a kiss in my forehead she left my room but she glance at me one last time that it was crave to my head that I will never forget her eyes lost there light for a seconds before going back to normal and goodbye to Sister it sends me shiver by just thinking about it also she comes to every time she had a free time to spare or atleast see me everyday I am getting used to it but I might fear something bad will happen in the future O just jinx myself didn't I well let leave that for the future I planning when I finish training with Sister griselda I will go on an adventure(just staying low so I could have a good life without the supernatural interference being a natural holy sword wielder is troublesome the fact that in the future I will marry a teenager whos entire existence is definition of a pervert also he is only thinking breast only although Issei has some redeemable personality the fact I will marry him is grossing me out because I may be a girl outside my soul is a male plus I straight) explore the world of course I will be an exorcist but I will not show anything that will drag me more trouble to deal with.

I also receive a system that is common to fanfics like my case here but my is different it's name is emporium fantasy dreamer of reality essence(This is the ability of Jerwin who is from my other novel called dreamer fantasy of reality this is an upgraded version of it after it was fuse with a regular system thus has a new name this will appear in volume 2 of my other book so spoilers:) I discover it's existence when I was 2 yrs where I joke myself to have a system as I just reborn here without meeting a powerful being plus I am just normal so I try to do what mc does when receive a system I thought of status but reality is cruel suddenly of front of my vision a blue screen appeared that made my jaw drop luckily no one is around until I hear a voice of a female it made me jump on my bed that hit my butt right now it is hurting the system is talked to me about its function it had the same as a normal system but what it's different from the rest is the shop is free yet the skills had to be buy by points bit it was cheap I mean a swordsmanship skills is one point only and I can adjust the level to maximum but the price is still the same I gave her a name Musoka I am not the best when naming a person it literally means dreamer in japanese now I am six years old my appearance is similar to xenovia in the future but smaller also my status is upgrading this years,

Status

Name:Xenovia Quarta

Other names:Jerwin Macalinao

Nanashi

Age:6

Race:Human

Titles

Otherworlder

Power Idiot

Self-Proclaiming Swordswoman

Lively Companion

Natural born holy sword wielder

A unique existence

Lover of ???????

????? one

Weird one

The embodiment of ?????

Holy child

The possessor of Holy copse parts

The strongest Human

Sacred gear user

Stand user

The sleeping dragon

The interest of dxd

The one who holds the future

Occupation:none

Affiliations:Vatican

Heaven

Griselda

Hp:8390

Source/Aether:19359

Skills

Ripple lv 5

Spin lv 10

Running lv 4

Cooking lv 3

Fighting lv 2

Parkour lv 3

3d manuevar lv 10

Instinct lv 10

Poker face lv 5

Physical resistance lv 5

Magic resistance lv 4

Pain resistance lv 3

Mana regen lv 3

Mana pulse lv 3

Mana strike lv 3

Throwing lv 3

Courage lv 3

Evasion lv 5

Shield Bash lv 2

Parry lv 2

Helm Splitter lv 3

Dual Wielding lv 2

Mind's Eye lv 2

Penetration lv 2

Heavy Blow lv 3

Armor Penetration lv 2

No chant lv 10

Holy Light Armor lv 5

Holy Flame

Elemental magic lv 4

Disease Resistance

Lightning Resistance

Paralyze Resistance

Pain Tolerance

Shock Resistance

Fear Resistance

Poison Resistance

Petrification Resistance

Instant-Death Resistance

Darkness Resistance

Stench Resistance

Life Drain Resistance

Curse Tolerance

Chaos Resistance

Geass Resistance

Appraisal

Dissection

Etiquette

Social

Heraldry

Decryption

Nonchalant

Persuasion

Bribing

Lip Service

Tact

Musical Performance

Acting

Dance

Surveillance

Capture

Service

Carriage

Transport

Marshalling

Packing

Cooking

Dismantling

Gathering

Horse-riding

Mount-riding

Taming

Animal Training

Item Box

Trap Release

Trap Usage

Trap Discover

Deception

Lip Reading

Attentive Ears

Spy

Quick Dressing

Disguise

Behind The Scenes

Abduction

Assassination

Conspiracy

False Charge

Evidence Destruction

Hiding

Invisibility

Stealth Steps

Strange Voice

Abilities

On/off

Emporium fantasy dreamer of reality essence

Rewrite

Shortcut

revolvania

Stands

The passion

Tusk

oh! lonesome me

Scary monsters

Cream starter

In a silent way

Hey ya!

Tomb of the boom

Boku no rhythm wo kiitekure

Wired

Mandom

Catch the rainbow

Tubelar bells

20Th century boy

Civil war

THE WORLD

Sacred gear

Living Discord of stone

author's note

well I have already written this story on other websites and those websites are wattpad and webnovel so just search for the title if you willingly want to be spoiled and that versions are grammarly horrable bye:)


End file.
